Hunts, Duels, and Love
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Three hunters go to Duel Academy and end up having to protect the students from the supernatural, but they also have to deal with overpowered cards, power hungry cults, and ancient magic, all while trying to survive school.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new fanfiction! And it's got all things supernatural in it!**

 **Antonio: What the heck is that supposed to mean?**

 **Sakura: I have a feeling we're about to find out.**

 **Wilma: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns this idea for a story.**

 **Nicholas: Enjoy and hopefully this won't come back to bite us on our collective behinds.**

Chapter 1: A New Chapter

People in all corners of the globe believe in something. Every country and every person has something they believe in. From a religion to myths about monsters or demons. Some say that these things are true, others say they are simply myths and legends and that they have no place in reality. But there are those who know the truth about these myths and know that they and many things in the world of the supernatural are real, And they know just how dangerous the supernatural can be. These people are hunters.

In a cheap motel on the more rundown side of Domino City, one of those hunters was sleeping soundly in bed, but was soon awoken to something, or someone, shaking him awake.

"Oh Sleeping Beauty, your prince's here…" came a British voice from above the fifteen year old, with dual brown tresses and a dislike for mornings.

"Tell him to get back on his white horse and come back in an hour…" The brunette grumbled and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"It's already half past nine, Jaden," sighed the other male, who had slicked back black hair and fair skin. His name was Bastion Misawa. "Come on, we need to get ready for the entrance exams."

"I'll get up in a minute," Jaden murmured, blindly grabbing for the comforter and yanking it over his head.

However, Bastion was having none of that and Jaden scowled irritably when he felt hands grab the blanket and he clutched it harder while the British hunter tried to pull it away. "C'mon, five more minutes! Not everyone can survive on like three hours of sleep every night! I like sleep! I need sleep!"

The two boys were now fighting over the comforter and Bation was ending up sprawled on the bed, though he was able to make out a squirming body. Bastion smirked, remembering Jaden had gone to bed in only a pair of shorts since the AC as busted, so he jumped on him after getting the covers away from him and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Jaden squealed before laughing, trying to get one of his boyfriend's off of him.

They didn't hear the door creak open until they heard another voice say, "Hey, don't mind me, the tv's shot and I need to watch something over breakfast while I work on my deck." They both turned to see the third member of their party, Chazz Princeton, come into the room with some coffee and doughnuts.

Chazz had spiky black hair and gray eyes that were possibly darker than Bastion's. He was already dressed in his old prep school uniform since everyone at the exams had to wear their old school uniforms. Calm as Bastion and stubborn as Jaden could be, he was the element that stabilized their three-way relationship. All were just as good duelists as they were hunters.

It had happened as if it was meant to be, as cliched as it was. It had all begun years ago, when a five year-old Chazz witnessed his mother become possessed by a demon. The image of her once kind face twisting in a cruel sneer and her eyes turning completely black was something he'd never forget. Once the demon was done with her, it forcibly expelled itself from her body by a column of black smoke coming out of her mouth. His mother collapsed and the boy went and knelt by her side.

Five minutes. That's how long it took her to die. Her final act was pressing her crucifix into the palm of his hand, the same one he wore underneath his shirt. Then, she breathed her last breath.

Chazz hadn't moved from that spot, until the door was knocked down by a female hunter. Her name was Carol Ross. She had long messy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange tank top, jeans shorts, and a bandanna around her head.

She felt responsible for him and took him in, since Chazz and his mother were estranged from his father and older brothers, teaching him to defend himself against the paranormal. She wasn't the most motherly woman in the world, but Chazz didn't mind her straightforward attitude.

A year passed and Chazz woke in the middle of the night to hear Carol rummaging around in the kitchen several hours before she was due to return home. Chazz grabbed the shotgun he kept under his bed and went to check it out. He came into the kitchen to find another boy around his age with a mop brown hair and brown eyes all bruised and scraped up sitting on the counter.

The first words out of both of their mouths were 'Who're you?', though on Chazz it came out demandingly, and with Jaden if came out more timidly. Yeah, their first meeting, they didn't like each other.

Chazz overheard Carol telling someone on the phone that the brunette and his family were attacked by a group of demons and he was the only survivor.

It had taken time for them to develop a bond of any kind. Being raised under Carol's teachings, it was kind of expected of them. Bonding over target practice, duel monsters, and their ability to see duel spirits, they formed a friendship and grew from two scared little kids into capable young men more trained than Special Forces.

Their first hunt on their own, in middle school, was when their relationship took on a new dynamic. Since they entered puberty, Chazz had been pretending not to notice how cute Jaden had become. It was driving him mad how close he was to the boy, and yet couldn't say anything. At the time, he was too focused on the werewolf they had been tracking to an old shack outside of town.

It was also the first time and only time Chazz had rushed into the hunt without waiting for a signal, he charged in with arrows flying. Imagine his horror when, since he hadn't taken the time to scout and access the situation, he realized there were two werewolves and he'd put a silver tipped arrow in the head of the first's girlfriend.

He was just as shocked when he was suddenly thrown back against the wall, smacking his head so hard he was stunned. In his stunned mind, he heard Jaden call his name as he entered the shack, not knowing what lay in wait. Though had hadn't fully recovered from the blow to the head, Chazz was able to watch in slow motion horror as the werewolf charged at the brunette, who had just enough time to raise his sword and slash at the beast, who didn't even slow down at the sight of the blade. The wolf leapt at Jaden and they fell to the floor in a snarling, struggling heap.

That day, Chazz learned what older hunters were talking about when they spoke of mental clarity in the heat of battle. He didn't think, he just acted. And the next thing he remembered was his boot colliding with the mutt's ugly head and then flicking a silver-coated dagger he had into said head, right between the eyes.

Neither boy understood what happened next. They just looked at each other, and then the next thing they knew, they were in each other's arms, sharing a kiss.

They traveled with Carol, hunting all over the world. It wasn't until their adventures in London that they met Bastion. Jaden and Chazz were assisting a group of veteran hunters with a nest of vampires that was growing rapidly. Their known hangout was a graveyard wharf on the more deserted side of town.

By rotten luck, the two boys had gotten themselves into the thick of things, taking huge groups of vampires out on the deck of one of the boats while rain poured from the skies. It felt like they just kept coming, and the young teens now had their backs against a wall facing down the nastier of the bloodsuckers.

Out of nowhere came the loud bang of a gun, and then three bodies dropping like flies onto the wooden deck.

" _My apologies for intruding, but I was told there were some vampires roaming around and I thought you would like the extra help."_ Bastion had said, adjusting the tie on his school uniform with dozens of dead vampires behind him.

Needless to say, it had been love at first sight all around and they never had to say anything of the relationship's quick development. It was sweet, it was passionate, and it was about as close to being perfect as any relationship could get.

"Don't start being smug this early in the morning unless some of those doughnuts are for me." Jaden said, lighting up when Chazz held out the box.

He was across the room in a second, stuffing a chocolate one into his mouth. He hummed in delight, strolling over to a little kitchenette area where there were was a table, two chairs, and a microwave. He was moving over there because that was where he had left his deck the other night.

Bastion slid off the bed and made his way over to the spiky teen. "Did you bring anything for me, love?" He asked in a voice he knew Chazz liked.

"Only the best, babe." The shorter teen answered, holding out a styrofoam cup which Bastion eagerly took, taking a mouthful of the piping hot liquid. It was straight black coffee, just the way he liked it. He then promptly gave the spiky hair teen a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we need to get ready." Bastion said, turning and heading to a green duffle bag sitting by the dresser.

"Get ready?" Jaden repeated, confused, looking up from his cards. He couldn't remember if there was something they had to do that day. Then again, he was bad remembering these things.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chazz said, rolling his eyes and flopped down in the seat across from the clueless cutie. "You're oblivious to the real world when you've staring at your cards, a videogame, or a drawing. Today is the Duel Academy entrance exams."

"You better get ready too, Jaden, if we're all going to go together." Bastion informed the brunette, heading into the bathroom.

"I hope Duel Academy can give us some time off. It's been quiet since we killed that wendigo three days ago." Jaden hoped, gathering up his cards.

" _That thing made me look like a princess."_ Commented a female voice.

Something that looked like a cross between a woman and a dragon appeared next to Jaden. She dual colored hair, white and purple, heterochromatic eyes, orange and green, and had a third eye on her forehead. Her name was Yubel. She's been with Jaden since he was a boy, and his been the role of guardian and big sister to the boys.

"Yeah, it was pretty ugly." Jaden laughed.

Chazz tsked at the display. Chazz had started seeing duel spirits around the time he met Jaden, as well as gained a duel spirit of his own in Light and Darkness Dragon. Bastion couldn't see spirits, but he had started to at least sense when they were there.

" _Anyway, you kids better get ready quickly. If I recall correctly, the exams start at eleven."_ Yubel reminded them.

Jaden nodded and then proceeded to get dressed while Chazz started packing.

 _A short time later_

The trio had ended up running part of the way to the Kaiba Dome after getting off at the closest train station, because they had left a little later than planned, but they would still get there in time for the exams.

"Pick up the pace, you two!" Jaden called over his shoulder to the boys a good few feet behind him.

"Okay, I get that he's faster than us because of his abilities, but why doesn't he ever run this fast when he's late for a class?" Bastion asked.

"He saves his energy for sprinting out of class." Chazz quipped.

What Bastion was talking about was that for some reason Jaden has these powers that he didn't find out about until around the same time he lost his parents. Yubel helps him learn to control, which is sometimes one of the reasons why he can barely get up in the morning. The other reasons being he's lazy or he had nightmares.

"Um, guys?" Jaden had stopped and was looking down an alley.

The other two boys stopped. Before either could say anything, Jaden pointed down the alley. They looked and saw a teen twitching strangely and had a demented smile on his face. Jaden and Chazz knew that look all too well. That's the look of someone who's possessed.

"This isn't a good sign." Chazz muttered.

"We'll make this a quick one." Bastion said, bluntly.

The other two nodded before springing into action. It took about five minutes to exorcise the demon, then they were out of the alley, Bastion making a quick call for an ambulance for the other teen.

"Okay, back on the road!" Jaden said, running ahead. "Come on, guys!"

He didn't notice someone in front of him until he ran into this person. The other guy managed to stay up, but Jaden fell on his back with his cards scattering on the ground.

"Jaden, you all right?" Bastion gasped, when he and Chazz caught up with him.

Chazz was about to saw something snide, until he saw who it was Jaden had run into. ' _I don't believe it…'_

"Yeah," Jaden nodded, gathering up his cards. "Sorry about that," He said to the guy behind him, before he got the same reaction as Chazz when he got a look at the second party. "Hey, you're…"

" _Leave it to you to literally run into the King of Games!"_ Yubel snorted.

"You three are duelists, aren't you?" Yugi asked, Bastion now having the same surprised look as the others, and he didn't notice the glare Jaden gave his guardian spirit.

"Uh, yeah." Jaden replied.

"We were just on our way to the Kaiba Dome for the entrance exams to Duel Academy." Bastion added.

"You don't say." Yugi smiled before he held out a card toward Jaden. "Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

Jaden took the card; it was a Winged Kuriboh. He looked like the original Kuriboh, only with little white angel wings. A coo sounded and the little monster appeared, perching on Jaden's shoulder.

"Thank you." Jaden said.

" _Looks like we have another spirit in the family."_ Yubel said.

The rumbling sound of Light and Darkness Dragon sounded in agreement.

"Good luck, all three of you." Yugi said as he started walking away.

"Thank you! We'll make you proud!" Jaden promised and bowed in respect.

"And sorry for running into you." Bastion added, he and Chazz following suit.

They then started on their way again, barely noticing the smile and thumbs up Yugi gave them.

 _Kaiba Dome_

It took them about ten minutes to reach the Kaiba Dome, and they got there just as the exams started. Everyone was given a number and were told to wait for their names to be called. Chazz was one of the first to duel and Bastion and Jaden were going to go towards the end. About an hour or so later, Bastion was in the middle of his duel, and Chazz and Jaden were looking around.

Chazz had made his way to the other side of the arena and was leaning against a rail, watching the other duels. ' _Looks like some decent competition.'_

He looked to where Bastion was dueling, watching as his boyfriend was getting ready to make the final move. ' _Go get 'em, babe.'_

"Checking out the competition?" Chazz turned to see a blond girl wearing the Obelisk girl uniform standing beside him. Chazz just shrugged in response. "I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Chazz Coleman." That was his mother's maiden name. He didn't want to use his father's last name out of fear that someone would put two and two together about who he was.

"Nice to meet you, Chazz," She said kindly, before looking back over at Bastion's duel. "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah."

"You friends?"

"You could say that."

With Jaden, he had circled around to the other side of the arena and had come to a stop near a blue haired kid with glasses. He was also watching Bastion's duel. ' _Look at him go.'_

Bastion had 3200 life points and had Vorse Raider on the field along with a face down. The duel proctor had two monster in defense mode, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Gardna (100/2600).

"All right, new guy," The duel proctor called. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters starring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mama?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" Bastion announced, pressing a button on his duel disk to activate his face down.

"A trap?!" The proctor asked, surprised.

"Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." He stated with a smile, knowing he had won.

A ring of red bombs appeared around Vorse Raider's neck and exploded, dropping Bastion's life points down to 1300, while the proctor's dropped to zero.

"Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the academy." The proctor said as the holograms disappeared.

"Thank you, oh wise proctor." Bastion said dryly as he bowed.

Chazz and Jaden snickered at the hunter's tone.

"Wow, he really tore it!" Jaden commented.

The blue haired kid looked at him. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants."

"Wow, I was told I got a passing grade, and that was mostly due to my brothers badgering me to study." Jaden said.

"I just barely passed, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you," Syrus looked somewhat depressed. "I sorta have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So, you're in!" Jaden smiled. "Congratulations."

The boy smiled a little. "Thanks."

That was when Bastion came back from his duel and sat in front of them. "Good duel, Bastion."

The black haired boy turned to one of his lovers with a smile. "Thank you." He said politely.

"From the looks of things, you just might be the second best duelist here." Jaden said.

Syrus was surprised, but Bastion just smirked. "Oh, really?"

Before he could say anything else, a voice came over the PA system. " _Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four."_

"Finally, it's my turn. Wish me luck, guys." Jaden says as he got ready to go.

"Wait a minute," Bastion stopped him. "If I'm the second best, who's first?"

Jaden pointed to himself. "Yours truly," He said with a confident smile. "It's what I'm best at."

"What about Chazz?" Bastion asked.

"He's third." He then continued down the stairs, flashing a peace sign at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

' _I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling I'm gonna kick Jaden's butt later.'_ Chazz thought.

"He's so sure of himself, I wonder if he's really that good?" Syrus wondered.

"He is, though he's going to need to be," Bastion said, looking at the exam field in question. "Look who he's dueling."

Down on the field, Jaden rose up on a platform, looking around like an animal in a new place. He looked to his opponent. He could have been mistaken for a woman, but never tell him that. He wore a blue blazer with gold accents and _pink_ ruffles. He had long blond hair in a ponytail and purple _lipstick_. This is Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk blue boys dorm. Since Jaden was the last duel of the day, he decided to duel him himself.

' _What is up with that outfit?'_ Jaden deadpanned in his head.

"All right, test time!" Crowler said, looking at Jaden with confidence. "So, son, your name?"

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques professor here at Duel Academy." Crowler introduced himself with pride dripping from his voice.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Are you ready?" Crowler asked.

Jaden nodded, activating his duel disk. "Time to throw down!" he said.

"Duel!"

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"If you don't mind, I'll let you take the first move." Jaden said calmly, surprising the audience.

Crowler was also surprised, but he didn't question it. "Very well," He grinned when he saw the cards in his hand. "First, I'll play two cards face down, and then I'll play the spell card Heavy Storm! This card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

Jaden shielded himself as the wind picked up and both of Crowler's face downs were destroyed. "Now why would you do that?" he wondered aloud.

"You'll find out soon enough, young scholar." Crowler said with a smug grin. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

' _What the-?'_ Jaden raised an eyebrow, as two gold dragon-worm-like creatures appeared on the professor's side of the field.

" _Watch yourself, Jaden."_ Yubel cautioned, Jaden nodded.

The audience was amazed by the two creatures but Syrus was confused. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Those two face downs that Dr. Crowler had out were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion explained as he observed the duel. "It's a special trap that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

' _There's no way that's a test deck!'_ Chazz glared at the sight. And he wasn't the only one to think so.

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said. "Bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

' _She has no idea.'_ Chazz deadpanned.

All three of the boys had been in tournaments before, so they were by no means amateurs. Jaden just used an assumed name, since he was actually a pretty private person.

"You're too soft, Alexis," Said a voice from their right, causing both to turn to see an older student with blue hair standing there. His name was Zane Truesdale, third year Obelisk blue and top duelist in the school. "I just hope we get to see that legendary card Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden.

"Bring it on!" Jaden answered.

"Very well. Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!" In place of the tokens stood a giant robotic creature with the working gears seen clearly. Once against the audience was amazed at the sight of the monster, more so than it's stats (3000/3000).

"There it is! That's his legendary rare card!" Alexis gasped.

Even Zane's eyes widened a bit. "Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." He said.

' _That thing could go head to head with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'_ Chazz was surprised and he and Bastion were now worried for their lover.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically, ending his turn.

Jaden just smirked. "Quite the monster, too bad he won't be around for much longer."

This shocked many people, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!"

' _He's both.'_ Bastion quipped in his head.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess the youth and inexperience have their benefits."

Chazz growled softly at the other guy's attitude. He would have snapped at Alexis not beaten him to the punch.

"Give it a rest, Zane," She said, getting tired of Zane's attitude. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left to show after this." Zane retorted.

"My turn!" Jaden said, drawing his sixth card before he looked over his hand. He smiled before glancing at Yubel. ' _You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

Yubel smiled. " _Let's do it."_ she said.

"I'll start by playing Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden declared.

Two monsters, a green bird man and a gray skinned woman in a red bodysuit, appeared on the field before they fused together. They were replaced by a new monster with the same color scheme as Avian and Burstinatrix and had one of Avian's wings. The only things that were original to this monster was that it's right arm was shaped like a dragon's head and a dragon's tail (2100/1200).

"Then I'll activate this: The field spell Skyscraper!" Buildings you would find in big cities like New York literally started sprouting up on the field. In the middle of it, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city. Jaden's Wingman was perched on the highest building's lightning rod with his arms crossed.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to save the city!" He pointed at the ancient robot. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!"

" _Right away, Jaden."_ Flame Wingman jumped from the building he was standing on and dove toward Crowler's monster, weaving in and out of building.

"Fine by me, bring him on!" Crowler said like he wasn't worried. "This silly little Skyscraper field spell hasn't lower my Golem's attack by one point!"

Flame Wingman then landed on the ground in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping into the air again.

"That wasn't the plan. This is the hero's turf," Jaden revealed slyly. "What it's done is _raise_ my hero's attack by a grand total of 1000 attack points!"

"Wait! Timeout!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as he launched himself at the Ancient Gear Golem, his body covered in flames (2100-3100/1200).

Crowler was freaking out as Jaden's monster slammed into his, making it burst to pieces.

Crowler: 3900

Jaden: 4000

"No, it can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler cried before being hit in the head by a piece of debris.

"Oh, by the way, you should probably know about Wingman's special ability," Jaden said, his monster landing back in front of him. "When he destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster get dealt straight to your life points."

"No way…" Crowler muttered. Just as he said that, the remaining shell of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, despite trying to get out of the way.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 900

"And I'm not done," Jaden said before holding up one more card. "Now I activate the spell De-Fusion to separate Flame Wingman back into Avian and Burstinatrix."

Flame Wingman vanished and in his place were the first two monsters he used (1000/1000) (1200/800).

Crowler's eyes widened as he got up. "No!" he cried.

Jaden smirked. "Now I've got two monsters that can attack directly. Guys, you know what to do." he said.

" _As you command."_ Avian nodded.

" _Let's end this!"_ Burstinatrix said.

They shot a combined attack of wind and fire at Crowler, and knocked him to the floor again.

Crowler: 0

Jaden: 4000

Jaden pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in kind of salute. "That's game!" He cheered. "So, I guess I pass the test."

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were stunned that Jaden had beaten a teacher, who was using his real deck, in a duel, and managed to pull off an FTK. Crowler was dumbfounded by the whole thing. He was beaten by an "amatuer".

"Impossible," Crowler seethed. "There's no that this delinquent could beat me!"

Alexis was smiling at Jaden's win. "That kid's got a future here."

Zane just huffed and walked away.

' _Good work out there, Jaden.'_ Chazz smiled briefly, before slipping away from where he was.

Syrus was cheering for his new friend. "Yay! Way to play, Jay!"

' _Well played, Jaden.'_ Bastion thought as he watched Jaden wave to the crowd.

Jaden waved a little more, before pulling out his new Winged Kuriboh card. "Sorry I didn't get to use you, Winged Kuriboh, but I'll use you soon," He said, smiling. "From here on out, you're part of the family."

Again, Winged Kuriboh appeared and gave Jaden a wink before going back into his card.

 _Later that evening_

After the exams, the boys said goodbye to Syrus and left. They spent the rest of the day gathering supplies and getting ready for tomorrow, which was when they leave. They had just finished dinner and were on their way back to the motel.

"This is so awesome! We're going to living on an island for school!" Jaden said, totally hyped, even though he hated school.

"It would be nice if our dorms were right next to the beach." Bastion added.

"All you'd do is read." Chazz pointed out.

Jaden laughed, knowing Bastion read and studied just as much as he dueled.

"Very funny."

Chazz was going to say something else when he suddenly stopped. The other two noticed and stopped as well.

"What's up, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

Chazz closed his eyes and made a face like he was listening intently. His eyes then snapped open and he took off down the alley next to the them, Bastion and Chazz hot on his heels. Chazz has a sixth sense, developed with his exorcist training, so he can tell when something bad is going down.

They came to a stop in an adjoining alleyway and saw two large hellhounds closing in something. They couldn't see what it was but they could hear its cries. Those cries were all Jaden needed to hear to act.

"Leave him alone!" Jaden's hands glowed with his power and he ran at the beasts.

"Jaden!" Bastion called after him to stop him.

"Oh, boy!" Chazz rolled his eyes, and ran after him, brandishing an exorcism charm.

He said a quick chant and it lit on fire. He threw it at the closest hellhound, who then burst into flames and was killed with a loud howl.

The second beast turned to see the hunters. It growled and then lunged at Jaden. However, Jaden's form turned dark and then vanished into smoke, confusing the hellhound. Before it could search him out or turn back to its prey, it suddenly howled in pain and disintegrated. Bastion had pulled out some prayer beads and did a chant of his own.

All three boys have different fighting styles. Jaden uses a sword and his powers, Chazz uses a bow and arrows, talismans, and summoning two crow familiars that he met as a child, and Bastion uses guns and scriptures.

Jaden then reappeared out of a shadow in the alley and knelt down next to what it was the hellhounds were going for. It was a little nekomata. It kind of looked like Kirara from Inuyasha only black with dark gray markings. Jaden wasn't an expert, but for being attacked by hellhounds, this neko looked more sick than hurt. She looked lethargic and her breathing was shallow.

"Looks like it might be poisoned." Chazz said, coming up to look.

"Might have eaten something laced with antifreeze," Bastion added, disgusted. "The city's answer to the stray problem."

"Let's get back to the motel!" Jaden said, picking up the little cat demon in his arms. "I can possibly heal her with my powers!" Jaden was never one to leave in anyone in trouble and he wasn't going to start now.

Knowing they wouldn't win an argument with him, they all headed back to the motel, getting there faster when Jaden used his powers to make a portal.

When they got there, Jaden immediately went into the bathroom to grab some towels for the neko to sleep on. He came back with the cat demon wrapped like a baby and set her down on the table. He then pulled up a chair and then worked his magic, casting a veil of darkness over the cat demon.

To explain, Jaden's main power is darkness manipulation, and from that can come several different techniques. One is called darkness healing, being able to use the powers of darkness to heal a person. Jaden wasn't sure if it worked on poison, but he had to try something.

Jaden did what he could until the cat demon's breathing leveled out, and even after that he stayed by her side. The only time he got up was to shower and change into some pajamas.

"You coming to bed?" Bastion asked, giving him a couple blankets. Chazz had gone to bed about an hour before.

"Not yet." Jaden was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep incase something happened.

"Don't push yourself." Bastion said, before giving him a goodnight kiss, before going to bed himself.

Jaden stayed awake for another hour before falling asleep in the chair he was in, eager and anxious for tomorrow.

 **I don't remember when I started working on this but I finally got the first chapter done. And for those who are never satisfied with what I write and keep wanting me to write fianceshipping, leave me alone since I've pretty much given up on trying to please you stubborn mules. Also, and sorry if offends people, but I'm one of those people who doesn't see the appeal to Jaden x Alexis. And before anyone calls me on my hypocrisy since a good majority of the fanfictions I favorited are fianceshipping, if the story interests me enough, I'm willing to ignore the fact. Now that that little shtick is over, read, review, and stay tuned.**

 **(Prayers for the Orlando shooting victims and their families. Know that you're not alone, we all mourn with you. And know that even though we wish those who were killed were still here with us, I know they are safe from anymore earthly harm in the arms of God, and we will be with them again, someday. As for the man responsible, I believe he will face the highest of our earthly justice, and in the end he will have the ultimate judge to contend with.)**

 **EDIT: I must apologize about the message above as it is not completely right. I shamefully admit that I'm one of the people who only read the story halfway. The man who caused this, in some ways, is a victim himself. He was torn between his sexuality, being a closeted gay, and his religion, Islam, which has less than positive views on homosexuality. This is a prime example of what self-loathing can do to a person. I want to make one thing clear, just because I'm Christian does not mean I'm a homophobe. I refuse to believe that some people are going to burn in Hell just because of their sexuality. I can't and I won't. And I can't believe that both our religions say to love our neighbors and yet we condemn those who are different. Just because they're in love with someone of the same gender doesn't make them any different from those who are straight. But one thing is for sure, I'm ready to forgive this man, because not only is our God a powerful and all seeing one, but also a compassionate and merciful one. God is calling us to forgive, are you ready to answer that call? And for those who feel the way this man did, know that you are not alone. God made you special, you are not a mistake, you are greatly and eternally loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, chapter two.**

 **Sakura: Wow, no bashing like we thought there would be.**

 **Caden: Thank goodness**

 **I'm proud of you all. Anyway, time for the next chapter.**

 **Wilma: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns this idea for a story.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

As the sun rose the next day, its rays peaked through the curtains of the motel room, coming to rest on Jaden's face, rousing him from sleep. He had slept in the chair all night and once he became awake enough to think he shot up straight and checked on the little cat demon they had rescued the other night. He looked over to the neko and saw that she was still sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief, since she had made it through the night. Hopefully that meant she was going to be alright.

"Morning, love," Bastion said from behind him, giving him a hug from the back. "You sleep well?"

"Not really," He admitted, leaning into the embrace. "But I'm glad she's okay."

"Chazz went out to get us some breakfast, so if you want to watch her a little longer, know that I'll be in the shower." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Bastion headed to the bathroom.

Jaden turned back to the neko and after a few minutes, she started to wake up. Slowly, large blue eyes opened and looked around curiously.

"Oh, good, you're awake," The neko turned to see the hunter who had saved her, tilting her head in confusion. She could sense dark power in the human, but he clearly wasn't a demon of any kind. "I was worried my powers wouldn't work on poison, but it looks like it did."

She just stared at the human. "Anyway, my name's Jaden. What's your name?"

She just continued to stare, but at some point Jaden heard a faint sound in the back of his mind that sounded like a word. Luna.

"Your name's Luna?" The neko nodded. "Okay, Luna it is."

The door then opened, and in walked Chazz with some breakfast sandwiches. He paused when he saw their guest was awake and alert. "Well, look who's up."

"Morning, Chazz," Jaden greeted, then looked at Luna. "That's Chazz, one of boyfriends. Chazz, this is Luna."

"Hello, Luna," The spiky haired teen greeted, feeling weird that he was basically talking to a cat. "Anyway, I got us some breakfast. Not sure if Luna's hungry, but we can give her some sausage if she wants some."

Jaden nodded, taking a sandwich for himself and one for Luna. He took out the sausage, broke off a piece and offered it to Luna. The neko looked suspicious, and that's understandable. She made a hesitant sniff and then took a bite. She then took a few more confident bites.

Jaden smiled. "Looks like she's ready to eat." He then took a bite of his own sandwich.

Bastion then chose that time to exit the bathroom, fresh and clean for the day. "Welcome back, Chazz. Whatcha get?"

"Breakfast sandwiches," Chazz with his mouth full, tossing the British hunter one of them. "Here, ham and cheese."

"Thanks." Bastion then proceeded to eat his sandwich while double checking to make sure their stuff is packed.

After he had finished eating and made sure that Luna had eaten as much as she wanted, Jaden then took his turn in the shower. When he was done, they all did a last minute check and left their pay for the room.

"So, what are we going to do about our new friend?" Bastion nodded at Luna, climbing on their luggage curiously.

Jaden looked at her, thinking. He didn't want to leave her, he wasn't sure if she was totally healed yet. Demons can heal pretty quickly, but Jaden wasn't sure. After thinking for a bit, he walked over to the neko.

"Hey, Luna?" He asked, getting her attention. "Want to come with us?"

Luna looked up at her savior. This hunter saved her life, she didn't know where he was going or what exactly he was, but she wanted to go with him. She crouched low and jumped, clinging to Jaden's shirt and proceeded to climb onto his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jaden chuckled.

Bastion chuckled as well. "Alright, but she's your responsibility Jaden."

The brunette nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving," Chazz moved things along. "We need to get over to the docks for our flight with the other new students."

"Roger!" Jaden nodded.

 _Half Hour Later_

The new students were supposed to be taking a helicopter to Academy Island, which was the fastest way there. However, something went wrong with the engines, making it unable to fly, so the teachers were forced to find another way to get them there. They decided to do a cruise and Jaden knew Bastion wasn't happy, yet Yubel was, a little too happy.

 _"I didn't do it."_ Yubel said flatly, appearing next to Jaden's bed. He had already made his way to the cabin he was given and was lying on the bed, not yet looking through the box he was given. Luna was sleeping in his backpack.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

 _"Yes, I'm sure. Engines malfunction all the time."_ Yubel said dismissively.

"No, they don't."

 _"It doesn't matter. May as well enjoy the cruise."_ Yubel said before she vanished and the door to the room opened.

"Oh, hi, Jaden!" Syrus greeted Jaden as the taller boy rolled over to look at the blue haired boy he met at the Kaiba dome.

"Hey, Syrus." Jaden greeted, sitting up and watching Syrus looking through his box, pulling out a red blazer and uniform, a new Academy issue duel disk, and a PDA. The uniform indicated that he was in the Slifer Red dorm.

"I've never been on a cruise before," Syrus said, putting his uniform back in the box. "Have you?"

"Once. It was a long time ago, though."

"Oh. Aren't you gonna look through your stuff?"

Jaden glanced at his box, shrugging before opening it up. He looked through it and noticed that his coat was different from what Syrus had. His was blue and had a tail on it, making it seem a little fancier.

 _"That's not a bad color."_ A voice said. It was the same voice that started speaking to Jaden after his powers had awakened.

Yubel had explained to Jaden that his powers came from the fact that he was the reincarnation of the Supreme King, a powerful demon king who had power over darkness and shadows. He never expected that he would also have the Supreme King's spirit in him or that the spirit would talk to him. Yubel explained that when his powers awoke, so did the spirit. Putting it simply, the spirit of the Supreme King was like a spirit partner that resided in his head.

An outside perspective would call it split-personality syndrome, but Jaden thinks that their personalities aren't that different. They both care about the people around them, though Haou doesn't show it all the time. The only difference Jaden saw was that he liked to be with people while Haou would prefer to be by himself.

Yubel reappeared, rolling her eyes. Haou hated any color that wasn't black, especially white and pink, though he made exceptions for dark blues, dark purples, reds, and gold. Yubel could hear Haou's words just like Jaden could. It was part of the connection she had with Jaden since she was his guardian spirit, as well as the connection she had with Haou in Jaden's past life.

 _"I thought you were going to sleep for a bit longer."_ She said.

 _"Jaden only said to sleep until after the entrance exams. They're done."_ Haou shot back.

"Huh, you're uniform looks different from mine." Syrus mused.

"Yeah, guess that means we're in different dorms." Jaden said, ignoring the bickering between his guardian and spirit partner. He wasn't sure if that was what Haou was, but until he figured that out that was what Jaden was going to refer to him as.

"It does?"

"Yep," Jaden stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna track down my brothers and go swimming. Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure." Syrus nodded.

 _"... killjoy."_ Haou muttered.

 _"I'm not a killjoy!"_ Yubel snapped.

 _"Whatever."_ Haou said and Jaden could picture him rolling his eyes in his soul room. For those who don't know, the soul room is a part of Jaden's mind that Haou made his own.

 _"I'm serious, Haou! I'm making sure there's not another incident!"_ Yubel said, sternly.

 _"You don't trust me to keep myself in check, do you?"_ Haou deadpanned.

 _"Not after what happened."_

 _"That wasn't my fault!"_

 _"Can you guys stop arguing, please? I'm getting a headache."_ Jaden spoke up, using his thoughts.

Haou grumbled, but went silent.

 _"He started it."_ Yubel muttered.

Jaden cast a sidelong glance at his guardian spirit. _"What happened to you guys? From the memories I've gained, you two were close friends."_

Yubel let out a sigh that sounded both frustrated and sad. _"That was a long time ago."_ She fell silent after that.

Jaden knew something had happened in his past life that strained Yubel and Haou's relationship, but neither of them would tell him what happened. He was only getting bits and pieces. Yubel said she was revealing the story slowly, so as not to overwhelm him, and she only started doing this when he was eleven. There was a lot Jaden still didn't know.

After changing into swim trunks, Jaden's being black with different colored paint splatters on it and Syrus' being plain dark blue, they went up to the main deck and found Chazz. He was climbing out of the pool, in a pair of black swim trunks with a red dragon on it, and drying off his hair when they came up.

"Hey, Jay, Syrus." He greeted them.

"Hey, Chazz." Jaden said, both taking a seat at the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water.

"Man, I'm enjoying this cruise much better than the last one I was on," Chazz said, giving a rare, genuine smile. "I'm actually glad the helicopter malfunctioned."

"You've been on a cruise before?" Syrus asked, sitting next to Jaden.

"Yup," Chazz nodded. "Once, when I was younger. My parents took me and my brothers on a cruise, but the whole thing was spent with either my dad staying in the suite to do work or my parents fighting. Thankfully, it wasn't one of their more public fights."

Jaden chuckled, but his smile was sad. Chazz had told this story before. It was the fight that led up to the divorce. Then his mom was dead about a year later.

He decided to change the topic. "Where's Bastion?"

Chazz smiled sarcastically. "Where do you think?"

Jaden laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Where?" Syrus asked, looking curious.

"Bastion's not good with boats," Jaden explained, laughing a little. "He's probably holed up in his cabin, trying to avoid getting sea sick."

Chazz examined Jaden for a moment before gaining a sly smirk. Yubel, who had appeared behind them with Light and Darkness Dragon, shook their heads, knowing what was going to come. A moment later, Chazz proceeded to push Jaden into the pool.

Sputtering as he came back to the surface, Jaden glared at his brother/lover. "What was that for?!"

Chazz grinned. "Payback."

"That was three years ago!"

"So? I told you I'd get you back."

Jaden growled, but his eyes betrayed amusement.

 _Later that day_

Chazz was found wandering around the cruise ship. It was after lunchtime and he knew his adopted brother/lover was still in the dining hall. He could swear that guy had a black hole for a stomach. Chazz had taken some food to Bastion when he went to go check on him. He was exactly where Chazz had left him. Curled up on the bed trying not to hurl.

Chazz was starting to regret talking about his birth family. It brought up the memories that he really didn't want to revisit. He would never tell his lovers this, but he always had this small fear in him that his father would come back into the picture and force him to leave with him. Since Chazz wasn't a legal adult, he would have virtually no say in the matter, since Carol had never officially adopted them.

Sighing, he came to a stop near the railing and looked over at the water glistening in the sunlight beneath him, watching the ripples as the ship glided across the surface. Crossing his arms over the railing, he leaned against it and looked up at the sky, the wind ruffling his hair a little.

"Hey."

Chazz turned to see the girl from the entrance exams, Alexis Rhodes, walking up to him. She was wearing the traditional female Obelisk uniform. Chazz himself was still in his swim trunks, though he had gone to get a Fallout Boys t-shirt.

"Hi." Chazz said politely.

"You're that guy I was talking to at the entrance exams, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah."

"I take it the guy you were with earlier was another friend of yours. You two seemed close when you were by the pool earlier," The girl said. "Sorry, I just happened see you guys while I was with my friends."

"Chazz!"

"Speak of the devil," Chazz said before glancing over his shoulder as Jaden jogged up to them. "What is it, Jaden?"

"What? I can't come and say 'hi' to my brother?" Jaden asked, mock pouting.

"Normally when you do, it's because you want something."

Alexis blinked. "Brother?"

"Yeah, we're step-brothers." Jaden nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way, why are you here? I thought you were eating everything in the dining hall."

Jaden shrugged. "Someone rather pointedly reminded me of the last time I did something like that. I'm not going to make that mistake twice."

 _"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please make sure your luggage is all together and prepare to disembark from the ship."_ A voice came over the PA.

"Well, that's our que to go get changed," Chazz stretched, backing away from the rail. "And we should probably go make sure Bastion can move."

Jaden laughed. "Yeah. Think we should change into our uniforms, too?"

"Probably should," Alexis spoke up. "Everyone needs to be in uniform for the welcoming assembly."

"How do you know?"

"My brother told me about it." Jaden could have sworn he caught a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. He couldn't ask any further, since his lover grew either impatient or jealous, he couldn't tell which.

"Come on, Jay, we need to get ready." Chazz interrupted, dragging the brunette along behind him.

"Hey, Chazz, uh, bye!" Jaden managed to get out as he was hustled away.

Alexis watched them go with a fond yet sad smile. _'We were that close once, weren't we Atticus?'_

The boys were halfway to Bastion's room when Chazz let go of Jaden's wrist. "What was that about?" he asked his lover.

"Nothing!" Chazz muttered, not looking at him.

Jaden stared at him before a sly grin spread onto his face. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Chazz grunted, and even though his back was to Jaden the brunette could still see that Chazz's ears turn pink. "Knew it." Jaden hugged Chazz from behind, with the two repositioning themselves so they can share a kiss right in the middle of the hall.

"Now, come on. We need to help Bastion get ready."

 _Duel Academy_

The rest of the trip to Duel Academy went by quickly and quietly. Before long, the boys were in their new uniforms and inside a large lecture hall, standing with the students who had been placed in the same dorm as them. In all three of their cases, that would be the Obelisk Blue dorm. Jaden wore his uniform coat open over a red t-shirt, while Bastion and Chazz wore theirs regularly.

Jaden glanced over at the Slifer freshmen and saw Syrus standing near the front of the group. Syrus seemed to be trying to make himself look invisible; Jaden was hoping he could help the guy come out of his shell. He could use a few friends.

A moment later, the large screen at the front of room flickered on, revealing a bald, middle aged man. He had a goatee and a dark red blazer over a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," He greeted them in a pleasant "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world."

 _"Oh yes, feed the egos of those whose egos don't need to be fed."_ Haou muttered.

 _"Like you're one to talk."_ Yubel quipped.

Jaden could almost see Haou glaring in his soul room.

"Now, please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them to be quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked, of course." Sheppard finished with a slight chuckle before the screen went blank.

The students walked out of the main building and headed off toward their dorm room assignments. The boys found themselves outside, sitting next one of the stone statues near the front walk. They were looking through their Duel Pilots, silver PDAs given out to all the students, looking for the route to the blue dorm.

Syrus walked by at that moment and Jaden looked up.

"Hey, Syrus." He greeted the Slifer.

"Oh, hi, Jaden." Syrus replied shyly.

"I see you're in Slifer."

"Yeah." Syrus then noticed Bastion and the third person with him. "Oh, hi."

"Hello, Syrus." Bastion greeted. He looked over at his spiky haired lover. "This is Chazz, our brother."

Chazz nodded a greeting, but didn't say anything.

Jaden got up before looking at the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go check out our dorm. See ya later, Syrus."

Syrus nodded and Jaden walked off, his brothers behind him.

 _Obelisk Dorm_

The Obelisk dorm was extravagant. All white with a blue roof. The grounds around the building; pristine. It looked like a palace. Jaden had stars in his eyes, he was so impressed with the building. To Chazz though, this reminded him a little too much of where he came from.

"This place is awesome!" Jaden exclaimed, ready to go find their rooms.

"Somebody shoot me." Chazz muttered.

"Not happy seeing all the glitz and glam again, huh, Chazz?" Bastion laughed.

Rolling his eyes, they headed inside and were either amazed or not surprised by how lavish it was inside, too. After heading up the stairs, they found their rooms. Chazz and Jaden were next door to each other while Bastion was across the hall.

The rooms were huge! There was a king size bed, a widescreen TV, a kitchen with a fridge and stove, and even a full size bathroom with a jacuzzi in it. Now, Chazz was definitely having flashbacks.

"Well, looks like we're neighbors." Bastion commented.

"Great, we won't have to sneak around too much when we want some us time." Chazz mumbled.

"What was that, Chazz?" Jaden asked, peeking out of his room.

Chazz blushed. "Nothing, alright! Hurry and put your stuff away! I want to get familiar with the school before dinner!"

"Sure, okay. I'll come with." Jaden smiled. He set his bag down and Luna jumped out the bag to look around.

"Fine," Chazz sighed. He turned to Bastion's open door. "Hey, Bastion, you want to come, too?"

Bastion peered out the door and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm going to be setting up my computer."

"I'm ready!" Jaden chirped. "Let's go! Luna, make sure to stay here, okay? I don't want anyone to see you!"

The little cat demon nodded. She understood that while some humans couldn't see demons and would probably just see her as a normal cat, Jaden would probably get in trouble for sneaking her in. Plus, those that could see demons would probably freak out and cause a bigger commotion.

"Remember, dinner's in an hour!" Bastion called from his room.

"Yes, mother!" Chazz called, sarcastically.

Jaden laughed as they headed out.

 _Main Building_

The boys made their way to the main building. When they reached the entrance, they noticed Syrus walking their ways with a sour look on his face.

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden greeted his new friend.

Syrus jumped before he saw who it was. "Oh, hi." He said, glumly.

"What's the matter?"

Syrus looked at Jaden, before deciding to tell him. He told them about a conversation he had with his roommate, an older student named Chumley. He had explained the what the ranking and color system meant. Apparently, the Slifers were at the bottom of the food chain here and Syrus was kicking himself in the butt.

"Don't worry, Sy, the year just started. You'll have the chance to move up." Jaden reassured him.

"I guess you're right." Syrus reasoned, cheering up a bit.

"Hey, let's go take a look inside!" Jaden said, already heading that way.

"Um, does Jaden know where he's going?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden has his own innate sense of direction, especially when it comes to dueling," Chazz explained. "Sometimes it's right and sometimes we end up completely lost."

The trio soon came upon a large room, realizing it was an arena. The place was huge, with stands all around the walls, and a dueling platform in the middle with wires coming out of the base.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Jaden said, jumping up onto the platform.

"Yeah, totally state of the art." Syrus was looking at the field technology.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter where you duel thanks to these duel disks." Chazz noted.

"That's true," Syrus agreed, when he suddenly became worried about something. "Are we allowed in here?"

"Sure, we're students here and this is our campus." Jaden pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer slackers aloud." They all turned to see two guys in Obelisk blazers.

One had blue hair and glasses, and spoke with a western accent. The other had short brown hair. Chazz recognized them from his old school before things… changed. The bluenette's name was Torimaki and the brunette's named was Raizou. They were his friends, but it looks like that had changed.

"Oh, really?" Jaden said, not liking these guys at all.

"That's right," Raizou pointed behind them. "Check out the crest!"

The trio turned to see a large symbol in the shape of Obelisk the Tormentor's head above the entrance to the duel arena.

"This is Blue territory. No Reds allowed!" Taiyou sneered.

"Excuse me?" Chazz interrupted, gesturing to himself and Jaden. "We're Obelisks and we want him here."

"No one asked you!" Tori snapped, getting a glare from the other two Obelisks.

"Friends of yours?" Jaden cracked, looking at his lover.

"Not even close!" Chazz hissed. He wasn't surprised if they didn't recognize him, it's been ten years ago when they last saw him.

Syrus shrank away from them. "Oh, sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden, practically begging him with his eyes.

The brunette shrugged. "Don't worry Sy, we don't have to leave. Not unless…" He turned to the Obelisk snobs with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "One of you guys agree to duel me."

"Want to make it a tag duel, Jaden?" Chazz asked. "I'd love to knock these guys off their high horses."

The blue haired student looked at Jaden a moment. "Wait a minute, you're that kid!"

Before anyone could say anything, the brown haired snob turned to someone up in the stands, "Hey, George! The applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here!"

The gang turned to see a taller boy in blue with short, dirty blond hair and cold dark eyes staring down at them, specifically at Jaden. Jaden wasn't sure, but he could swear he sensed magic coming from the other guy.

 _"You probably did,"_ Haou spoke up, hearing his host's thoughts. _"This kid has some kind of energy coming from him."_

 _"He might be a Lost Witch."_ Yubel put in.

Lost Witches are witches that didn't know of their ancestry, so their magic is unfocused and untrained. Most are commonly known as Psychics or Medians or Clairvoyants.

The boys had their staring match for a few more moments before Jaden waved at him, "Hey, what up? I'm Jaden and your name is uh … George was it?" He asked, looking at the Obelisk snobs with a slight smirk.

The kid growled while Chazz snickered quietly, knowing Jaden had done that on purpose.

"He's George Osborne and he was the number one duelist back at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay him the proper respect!" The blue haired teen snapped.

His friend nodded. "He's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in the world!".

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Impossible!"

"Say what?" Raizou asked confused.

"It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games because that's what I'm going to be." Jaden explained with a grin.

"Careful Jaden, there's another person in this room who covets that title." Chazz mentioned with a confident smirk.

The hero duelist returned it.

The Obelisk boys stared them before laughing at what they heard, but for a not so nice reason.

"Oh, here we go…" Chazz muttered.

The two boys then stopped laughing and then glared at Jaden. "You? The next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

Chazz made a move to smack them, but stopped when Jaden shot him a look that said 'no'. He backed down but was not happy about it. He didn't like letting them get away with bad mouthing one of the people he loved.

"Can it, you two!" A cold voice snapped. George walked down the ramp a bit to get into their view some more. "Maybe the new kid has a point."

"Uh, whatcha mean, George?" Torimaki asked, confused.

"He did beat Crowler after all … and that legendary monster of his in one turn. I suppose that takes some skill."

"Um, thanks?" Jaden said, confused at the compliment, but Chazz knew there was insult coming a mile away.

"Or was it luck? I say we figure that right now." George said in a cocky tone.

Jaden looked George dead in the eye with a cool gaze and a smirk. "Bring it!"

"Well, this certainly is a motley crew." said a new voice.

They all turned to see Alexis walking towards her.

"Wow, who's she?" Syrus asked.

George smirked. "Hey, Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with me new friend Jaden? I promise it'll be a short match, but an entertaining one."

Alexis crossed her arms and lightly glared at him. "I came to remind you guys about the Obelisk's Welcome Dinner, you're late."

"Oh, yeah," George mumbled, getting up and walking away. "Come on guys." The other two followed him.

"Sorry if George rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis said as she turned toward the group still there. "Not all us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Yeah, I know," Jaden shrugged. "Besides, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked surprised and confused.

"Guys like him don't bother me," Jaden said. "Plus, if I had the right cards I could probably give him the same treatment I gave Crowler."

"We gotta work on that overconfidence." Syrus commented.

"He's always like that." Chazz stated, bluntly.

Alexis then remembered something before turning to Syrus. "Oh, the Slifer Welcoming Dinner is starting too."

"Well then, Sy, you better get there before the food's gone." Jaden said.

"Oh, right! See you guys!" Syrus called as he ran down the exit tunnel.

"Well, we should probably get going, too." Chazz said.

Jaden nodded before looking at Alexis. "You coming?"

Alexis blinked, then smiled. "Not yet, I still need to round up any of students still hanging around."

"Okay. See ya around." And with that, the boys headed back to the dorm.

"Jaden…" Alexis whispered, testing out the name. She smiled as she watched to two brothers leave.

 _Later That Night_

After the dinners were over, the boys snuck out of their dorm to go visit Syrus at the Slifer dorm. The place was a bit run down, but Chazz and Jaden liked it. Chazz because it was a break from what he was used to and Jaden because it reminded him of the ones seen in action movies.

The room was small, but it was homey. There was a triple bunk bed up against one wall and a two person desk up against the other with one desk chair. There was also a small kitchenette with a stove and sink in the corner. Aside from the window on the door, there was another window on the back wall that gave a view of the ocean behind them.

Jaden was sitting on the floor near the desk, Bastion sat on the desk chair, and Chazz lounged on the lower bunk. They started talking about how the dinners went and their dorm professors.

"Man, I'm stuffed. I'll tell ya, eating at the blue dorm is like eating at a five star restaurant." Jaden said, looking as content as a cat.

"I'm positive there was lobster with every single entree." Chazz gripped.

"You like seafood." Bastion commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that much."

"Now if only Crowler wasn't the head guy in our dorm." Jaden said as an afterthought.

"Our headmaster cooked our dinner himself, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus told them, coming over with a tray of tea mugs.

Chumley was up in his bunk like he was sleeping, but he was awake. He had been a little hesitant of the Obelisks. Syrus had a third roommate, but he was out at the moment.

"Yeah, he sounds like good people!" Jaden agreed, taking one of cups. "Thanks, Sy!"

Bastion also took one.

"Hey, Chumley, want some tea?" Sy asked the grouchy boy on the top bunk.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley responded rudely, turning away from them.

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea, no need to snap at him!" Jaden scolded.

"That's okay, Jaden. I'm used to it." Syrus said glumly.

Chazz made a mental note to help Syrus grow a backbone.

"Duh, tea makes you wet the bed!" Chumley argued, then realized what he was implying. "Not that I do or ever did…I mean…whatever I'm trying to sleep!"

"Too much information!" Chazz muttered, taking a tea mug for himself. "You got any sugar?"

"Huh?" Syrus as confused.

"Chazz prefers tea from tea leaves," Bastion explained. "He'll only drink the bag stuff if he can add ten grams of sugar to it."

"It tastes better in my opinion." Chazz interjected.

"Are you sure it's not just because you like reading the tea leaves afterward?" Jaden teased.

"Shut up!" The spiky haired guy growled, blushing lightly.

"Chazz knows how to read tea leaves," Bastion explained again. "He can also read tarot cards."

"I don't really believe they actually mean anything! I just did for fun, that's all!" Chazz denied, turning over to hide his blush. He didn't want it known that he was actually superstitious.

While the others were laughing at his behavior, Chazz noticed a sketch caught between the bed and the wall. When he pulled it out, it looked like a sketch of a duel monster he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Chumley, did you draw this?" He asked the grouchy boy, leaning out from the bottom bunk to show him.

The older boy looked over the edge of the top bunk. "Oh, I was wondering where that went," He said, taking it back. "Yeah, I drew that."

"It's good." Chazz praised with a slight smile.

This caught the older student off guard. He always thought that all Obelisks were snobs, but Jaden, Bastion, and Chazz actually seemed like a nice guys.

Jaden got up to look at the drawing himself and agreed with Chazz. "Yeah, Chumley, you've got talent."

"Uh, thanks." Chumley saying, not used to be complimented on anything.

"Jaden draws a little himself." Bastion mentioned.

"Mostly fanart for whatever I'm reading at the time." Jaden said modestly.

"Really?" Chumley perked up.

Jaden nodded and took out his PDA. He used it's internet function to access his Deviantart account. His handle name was DemonKingofDarkness07. Ironic, when you think about it.

Chumley looked through the Obelisk's art and was really impressed. "Wow, you're good too! Ever think of joining the art club?"

"There's an art club?" Now it was Jaden's term to perk up.

"Yeah, we have a few different clubs here," The older student explained. "There's a place to sign up in the main lobby of the school. They'll start sign-up sheets tomorrow."

Before the conversation could go in any other direction, a beeping-ringing sound went off in the room. It was quickly determined that it was Jaden's PDA signaling he had a message. Turning it on, it turned out to be a video message from George.

 _"Hey, Fluke, don't think you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make things interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."_ The screen then went dark, signaling the end of the message.

"I was wondering how long it would take for George to pull a stunt like this." Chazz muttered.

"Still, cool," Jaden said, closing his PDA. "Looks like I'll get to duel at that arena after all."

"If that's George you're dueling, all you've got is trouble." Chumley pointed out.

"He may be right, Jay," Bastion said, being serious. "I have a sneaking suspicion that this guy can put his deck where his mouth is."

Jaden smirked. "Well you forget, I can back up my words, too. Only better."

He grabbed his duel disk and strapped it on. "You guys don't have to come with me if you don't want to. If we get caught and get in trouble, I rather not bring you guys down with me."

"No way," Chazz said, getting up from the bed. "It's either all or none."

"I'm with Chazz on this one." Bastion agreed, standing up from the chair.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said, nervous for his new friends.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, ya gotta step up. There's no choice." Syrus made an unsure sound, but didn't say anything else.

Jaden turned to the Slifers and smiled. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time we done something risky."

Syrus looked at him before nodding. Soon, the three hunters headed out the door and to the main building.

 _Obelisk Arena_

The boys reached the arena and found George and his flunkies on the other side of the arena. "Well, well, well. He shows."

"You better believe it. There was no way I was gonna miss this." Jaden walked over to the platform and climbed on. Bastion and Chazz took a spot on the sidelines.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." George said.

"Yeah, well, we're gonna find out something else, too," Jaden responded. "Like whether or not rank actually matters here."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to have your best card ready to hand over when you lose." George sneered.

"You, too," Jaden said, going into warrior mode. "Now, game on."

Both duel disks were now on and their opening hands had been drawn. "Duel!"

Jaden: 4000  
George: 4000

"Alright, Punk!" George drew his card and looked over his hand.

"For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode." Appearing was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones on his right hand and foot visible (1000/1600).

"And I'll also place one card face down." A facedown card appeared behind the zombie.

"I'm up!" Jaden said. He drew his card and looked over his hand.

As he did, he heard a familiar coo sound and looked to see that his Kuriboh card had moved a little as if peeking out from hiding. _'Hey, good to see you Winged Kuriboh. I'm going think that drawing you my first turn was a good omen. I'll use you later, but first...'_

He took a card from his hand. "I use Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" The hero duelist held up the cards of the two aforementioned heroes before they appeared in a flash of light. They then jumped into the air and started to glow.

"Now, appearing to defend those in need, here is Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" After a bright flash, in the place where the last two heroes stood, stood the monster from Jaden's first duel (2100/1200).

 _ **"Let's go!"**_ Wingman called.

"I don't usually go on the offensive first, but there's a first time for everything."

George just smirked. "I was hoping you'd do that…"

"Why's that?" Jaden asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Because the card I played face down was a trap card, Punk, that you set off!" George gloated. "Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" The face down rose up to show a picture of a man wrapped in flames.

Jaden growled, he hated being outfoxed.

"Man, Jay hates this trap!" Chazz muttered.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." They glanced back and noticed Alexis walking towards them.

"Alexis?" Chazz asked, surprised to see the Obelisk queen here.

Bastion was confused, since he hadn't met Alexis yet, but now wasn't the time for introductions.

"Chthonian Polymer's a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Alexis explained.

"Yeah, we know. Jay's had this tactic pulled on him before." Chazz informed her.

"This isn't going to end well… for George." Bastion said, with a shake of his head.

"Why do you say that?" Alexis asked.

"Let's just say Jaden does not like it when he loses his monsters."

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!" George said, smugly.

His monster burst in a flash of light. Then Jaden's favorite hero disappeared in a smaller light flash and reappeared on George's side of the field. Only it's colors were darker and it had a dark raging aura around him.

"Uh, my monster!" Jaden grunted. _'Oh, he's in for it now!'_

 _"Can I…?"_ Haou began.

 _"No!"_ Yubel cut him off.

 _"Fine, kick this guy's butt for stealing one of our monsters."_ Haou said.

"You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exams, so I knew you'd use it soon." George said like he knew everything, which annoyed Jaden greatly.

"Still, since that Wingman was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden countered, looking back at his hand. _'Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman…'_

George was smirking up a storm. He had the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat on his side of the field and he was enjoying every minute of it. _'Go on you reject, play another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power!'_ He thought deviously as he watched Jaden choose a card another card.

"All right, I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in defense mode!" Jaden declared as he summoned a child-like hero in a blue bodysuit with white gauntlets, a spiky white headdress, spiky white shoulder plates, white boots, and green eyes (800/900).

 _ **"Okay, I'm really confused. Why's Flame Wingman on the other side of the field?"**_ Ice Edge asked curiously.

 _"Trap."_ Yubel stated.

 _ **"Oh."**_

"Then, I place one card face down," Jaden finished. "There…all set."

George drew his next card. "Yeah, setup to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor with a large sword appeared next to the stolen Wingman (1200/1400).

"And now, Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" The winged hero jumped into the air, flames covering its body, and dived down at the little hero.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack! This ends the battle right here!" Jaden said.

George sneered, but kept his composure. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden drew his card. "First, I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew their cards.

"Then, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" This hero appeared human wearing a blue and gold suit with a curved blue helmet (1600/1400).

"Next, I'll switch Ice Edge to attack mode and activate his special ability. By discarding one card, he can attack you directly." Ice Edge dashed forward and punched George in the gut.

George: 3200  
Jaden: 4000

"Also, when Ice Edge inflicts damage from a direct attack, I can destroy one of your facedowns." Jaden added.

George growled as his facedown was destroyed.

"Alright, Sparkman! Attack with Static Shockwave!" The new hero shot a bolt of electricity at the dark armor monster and destroyed it.

George: 2800  
Jaden: 4000

As the smoke cleared, the soldier's sword rose above them and flew straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. Jaden almost doubled over from the pain, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Surprise, Fluke! When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your life points that I did."

George: 2800  
Jaden: 3600

"You're still in the lead, Jay!" Chazz said.

Jaden nodded. "This isn't over, George! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Play what you want!" George said, drawing another card.

"Go, Flame Wingman, attack Jaden's Ice Edge!" Flame Wingman's body began to be covered in flames again.

Jaden smirked. "I don't think so! I activate my trap!"

"A trap?" George said incredulously.

"It's Mirror Gate!" Bastion said.

"Yes!" Chazz cheered.

"Than Jaden's still in this duel after all." Alexis deduced Jaden's strategy. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on. So that Wingman is back with Jaden."

As she was talking, Ice Edge appeared on George's side of the field and Flame Wingman appeared on Jaden's side. The two heroes leapt at each other and grappled in the air, with sparks of both their powers flying. It didn't take long for Ice Edge to succumb to defeat and be destroyed.

"NOOOO!" George cried as he lost his advantage and some life points.

George: 1500  
Jaden: 3600

"And don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!" Jaden reminded him as Wingman sent remains of Ice Edge's power back at George, who yelled in pain as his life points dropped.

George: 700  
Jaden: 3600

"Guess George isn't as good as he thinks he is." Chazz mused.

"Nice moves, Jaden." Alexis praised.

"More like lucky moves if you ask me, you scum." George retorted, glaring daggers at Jaden as he played his next card.

"Alright, I activate Chthonian Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it's attack points." A tornado formed around Flame Wingman and then he burst into pixels.

George: 700  
Jaden: 2550

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden gritted as his monster was destroyed.

"Now, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted!" George continued as his second face down popped up revealing a haunted graveyard. "It lets me select on monster that's in my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode. Rise Chthonian Soldier!"

The dark armored warrior reappeared on the field (1200/1400).

"But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chthonian Soldier burst into pixels and then a dark armored, mounted horseman with a giant ax appeared (1800/1700).

"Now, attack his Sparkman!" His general charged forward and swung his axe, cutting Sparkman in half.

George: 700  
Jaden: 2350

"And because my general inflicted damage, you have to discard a card from your hand." George added and Jaden discarded a card. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Not bad." Jaden commented, looking at the mounted horseman in front of him.

"Not bad?" George looked at him before continuing. "You're something else, you know that Slacker? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

"Wanna bet?" Jaden asked, drawing a card.

He looked at his cards and heard Winged Kuriboh call out to him, telling him to play him. "Are you sure?" Kuriboh called an affirmative.

"Alright, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn." The winged furball came to the field (300/200).

George drew his card. "I summon another Chthonian Soldier to the field in attack mode." Another dark armored warrior appeared on the field (1200/1400).

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn and bring Reborn Zombie back from the grave in attack mode." A familiar decaying zombie reappeared on the field (1000/1600).

"Now, Chthonian Soldier, attack that furball!" George ordered and his warrior attacked, destroying the smaller monster.

"Reborn Zombie and Mefist the Infernal General, attack Jaden directly!" George finished and his monsters went at Jaden.

Just as their attacks were about to hit, a gold shield around Jaden and the attacks bounced off. "What the?! Why didn't my attacks go through?!"

"It's Winged Kuriboh's special ability," Jaden explained. "On the turn he's destroyed, I take no damage."

George scoffed. "So, you last one more turn. It won't help you."

Jaden looked at the last two cards in his hand, before hearing Winged Kuriboh call out from the graveyard. _'I know he's wrong Winged Kuriboh, because you, me, and the rest of my monsters share a bond that George won't ever be able to break.'_

He drew his next card and smiled slightly. _'And speaking of bonds…'_

Before Jaden could make his move, Alexis turned to the entrance, thinking she had heard footsteps. When she confirmed she had she turned back to the group with wide eyes. "Uh, Guys! We've got company! Campus Security! If they find us all in here we'll get seriously busted!"

"What?" Chazz yelped, but he would have denied it.

"Why?" Jaden said, looking back at her. "I mean, we're all students here."

Alexis huffed and pulled out her PDA. "The rules say no off hour arena duels! George knows that but lemme guess he didn't tell?"

Said Obelisk blushed at being found out.

"C'mon, let's go!" The blue haired Obelisk leaned forward from he was watching, the other one looking scared at the thought of getting caught.

"Well, well, Slacker, looks like you lucked out this time." George said, turning to leave.

"This isn't over, George." Jaden said seriously, turning off his duel disk.

"You're right, it's not." George then hopped off the platform and walked out the arena.

Jaden wanted to say something else, but he didn't get the chance.

"Jaden, we gotta get out of here!" Bastion called.

"Yeah, he's right." Alexis agreed, looking ready to bolt.

"Come on, let's go." Chazz urged even more.

"Alright, alright, I get it, we're going!" Jaden barked. "No one's going to get caught, so calm your butts down!"

With that Jaden got off the platform, following the others, turning the lights off on the way out. They were soon outside the main entrance.

"You certainly have a temper, Jaden." Alexis commented.

"Only when people freak over something that hasn't or won't happen." Jaden grumbled.

The others sweatdrop. "Thanks for showing me the back way out, Alexis." Chazz said.

"Sure, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with George." The Obelisk female smiled.

"It's okay, I know just how it would have ended anyway." Jaden replied casually.

"Really?" Alexis asked, Jaden turning to look at her. "No offense but from my point of view, it looked like it could have gone either way between you and George before you guys stopped."

"Not after I drew this." Jaden showed her the card he had drawn before they had to make a run for it. It was the spell card Monster Reborn.

Alexis gasped and Jaden smirked. He would have summoned Flame Wingman back to the field and destroyed Mefist, taking George out with it. Chazz and Bastion smiled, not surprised that Jaden managed to draw the winning card.

"See ya." He said, the lovers going back to the dorm.

She watched them leave before smiling slightly. _'This is going to be an interesting year.'_

 **And chapter two is done!**

 **Casey: Sorry it took so long.**

 **Alex: Who's the OC?**

 **Well someone has to fill in for what Chazz did in the anime.**

 **Brian: Will there be more?**

 **Most likely. I don't have classes tomorrow, but I do have to study. Hopefully, I'll be able to get something posted soon. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, I'm back. I'm a little overwhelmed with class and Statistics is kicking my ass. Updates may slow down for a while, but hopefully not forever.**

 **Brian: Wolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She only owns this idea for a story.**

Chapter 3: The Fake Love Letter Caper

It was morning at Duel Academy and the start of classes. The seating chart was so that first years were toward the front and the higher grades were near toward the back. However, since the Obelisks did pretty much got whatever they wanted, it was more like Slifers at the bottom, Ras in the middle, and the Obelisks at the top. Jaden sat next to Chazz with Bastion right behind him and Syrus was near the front with Chumley sitting behind him and Slifer with red hair and eyes sitting next to him. Jaden assumed that was Syrus's third roommate.

First day of school aside, Jaden was tired. He had spent most of the night before talking with Yubel about Haou's cards and whether or not he was ready to start using them. He knew he would have to start using them at some point, but Yubel warned him to not try and use them all at once, especially the more powerful ones. The lesson had taken longer than they thought it would, so Jaden ended up only getting a few hours of sleep. Thankfully, he was managing to stay awake.

"You okay?" Chazz asked his brother/lover.

"Yeah," Jaden rubbed his eyes. "Went too long last night."

Soon everyone was seated and class began, the first one being Dr. Crowler, who started by quizzing them to see what they already knew about duel monsters. He had started by asking Alexis the different categories of monsters and their sub-groupings.

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells." Alexis addressed the entire class.

"Perfect!" Crowler praised. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less from one of my blue Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis responded as she sat back down.

" _Pompous cross-dresser."_ Yubel said flatly.

Jaden suppressed a laugh and Chazz cracked a smile.

"Hmm, now who should we question next?" The doctor directed his attention toward the lower seats "You, Syrus Truesdale, please tell the class what a field spell is."

Syrus tried but because of his test anxiety he just stuttered the whole time. "If you can't answer a simple question like that then sit down." Dr. Crowler said after a few minutes.

After that Syrus sat down, thoroughly embarrassed, much to the boys' anger, especially when some of the other Obelisks started laughing. This was immediately silenced by a book slamming close quite loudly and a dark aura surrounding Chazz.

"Problem up there?" Crowler turned in the direction of the commotion.

"Nothing, sir," Chazz growled through clenched teeth. "I just find the inappropriate laughter at another student's obvious test anxiety to be very distracting."

"Ah, I see," Crowler responded, not quite getting the message, before returning to what he was just doing. "Now, can someone else answer that question, preferably not a slifer."

"He's abusing his authority." Bastion muttered, disgusted.

"I think it's time the good doctor got a lesson in humility," Jaden responded, hurriedly scribbling a drawing on a piece of paper. When his masterpiece was done, he called attention to himself. "Hey, Doc! I found this drawing on the floor that looks like you getting flattened by a piano with the words 'death to the crossdresser' written on it!"

This caused Crowler to turn a lovely shade of red and the whole room was now busting a gut. Even the more mature of the class, Alexis, were laughing.

 _'That's it!'_ Crowler thought in fury, looking at Jaden who had a smug look on his face, _'I won't tolerate this slacker any longer, even if he is an Obelisk! It's time I get him removed from this school, permanently!'_

He then eyed the boys he knew hung around with him. ' _And then I'll do something about his little friends!'_

 _Next Class_

Thankfully the next class was being taught by the Slifer headmaster. "Hello class, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in teaching some of the lesser known tactics of duel monsters, tactics that some might even call unnatural…"

While he was talking, Jaden, who was listening with genuine interest, felt his PDA buzz in his pocket. Discretely, he took it out and saw that he had a message.

 _Thanks for standing up for me._

Jaden looked over to where the Slifers were sitting and saw Syrus glancing back at him before turning back to the front. He smiled and sent Sy a message of his own.

 _No prob, Sy._

Jaden then felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down and found a fat, brown, tabby cat looking up at him.

"Now, who are you big fella?" He whispered, picking him up and setting him on his lap.

Chazz and Bastion glanced at their brother and saw his new friend. They both chuckled quietly, Jaden always had a way with animals though he was more partial to bunnies. Bastion was the cat fan. Chazz's favorites were crows, lizards, and pandas.

" _Aww, he's so cute!"_ Elemental Hero Knospe exclaimed, appearing between Jaden and Chazz.

Both boys glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. " _Shouldn't you be with your mother?"_ They asked.

Knospe pouted but vanished.

The class went on uneventfully, and ending peacefully. After it was over, the boys went to the main lobby to find the club sign ups.

"Looks like they have a few different clubs to join." Bastion observed.

"I'm definitely joining the art club!" Jaden declared, putting his name on the board. "What about you, Bastion?"

"Chess club, book club, computer club, and swim team?" Chazz guessed.

"Very good, Chazz," Bastion nodded, sarcastically. "I suppose you are going to join the archery, martial arts, and music club?"

"Yup." Chazz knows how to play guitar and piano, as well as sing and compose music. He also had a left hook that could stop a truck.

"Oh, they have an anime and manga club!" Jaden noticed, eyes sparkling. "And a video game club!"

"Some days I have no problem believing you're a nerd." Chazz quipped.

"Hey, they also have an occult research club." Bastion smiling knowingly at his lover.

"Will you let that go!" Chazz glared, red faced.

"Whatever," Bastion shrugged. "Come on, we need to get to our next class."

With that, they headed off to their next class. Chazz lagged behind a bit and quickly jotted his name on the occult club sign up.

 _Crowler's Office_

Since he didn't have a class for a while, Crowler was writing a letter with a feather pen and still fuming over what had happened earlier.

"How dare that slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" He grumbled, folding the letter and placing it in an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy!"

He then picked up a mirror and started applying red lipstick to his lips. When he finished, he kissed that front of the letter where the folds met.

"Aah! The big kiss-off!" He laughed manically as he set to put his plan into action.

 _Gym Class_

Later, the boys were in the gym with the other students for their next class with Fonda Fontaine, who was also the school's nurse and head of the Obelisk girl's dorm. They had changed into gym clothes and waited for the teacher to show up.

The hero duelist noticed that Syrus was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm? I wonder where Sy is?"

"No idea. You want to sneak out and go look for him?" Chazz asked.

"No, he's probably just running late, it'll be fine." Bastion answered for Jaden, knowing that he would have said yes as an excuse to ditch class.

Jaden pouted at the interference.

Meanwhile, in the boy's locker room, Crowler was sneaking around while chuckling sinisterly.

"Now, to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." He said, searching the lockers for the one he thought was Jaden's. He believed he found it when he saw Jaden's boots at the bottom.

"Ah! His shoes!" He chuckled again, placing the letter on them and quickly left.

Back at the gym, the teacher, a woman with brown hair in a bun wearing gym clothes, finally showed up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?!" She spoke in a perky voice.

Jaden got a look on his face that said 'kill me', which made the other two chuckle. Jaden wasn't a very active person, since it would probably draw attention if he ended up breaking every record set for that glass. The only sport he actually did was frisbee when they were at the beach or park.

During this time, Syrus had been running late and had just gotten to the boy's locker room.

"Lousy girl's gym!" He said running towards his locker, trying to pull his shoes off as he went. "They should make the signs bigger."

When he opened his locker, he noticed Jaden's shoes in it. "Hey, those are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's borrowing my locker." He went to move his shoes, causing the letter on top to fall off.

"Huh?" Syrus wondered, picking up the letter to examine it. He instantly saw the lipstick mark.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus gasped, before looking around to see if anyone was nearby. He then ducked between two sets of lockers to hide, so he could read the letter in semi-privacy.

"Someone wrote me a letter?! Wonder what it says," Syrus muttered opening the letter to read it. "Since the moment I first saw you, I've been… in love with you!? Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm. Endearingly… Alexis Rhodes!?" He actually fell backwards after reading that.

"Oh, this sure is a lot better than what my mom usually writes me…" Syrus said before slipping into a daydream about him and Alexis getting together.

"Oh, I'm yours!" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

 _Later that night, at the Obelisk Boys Dorm_

True to her word, Ms. Fontaine had definitely made them sweat. First they ran laps, then they split up for three way dodgeball. The boys headed back to their dorm after classes were over to work on homework, eat dinner, and shower. They were all currently using the jacuzzi in Jaden's room.

"Ahhh, this is the life." Jaden sighed, soaking in the tub. The others were in with him.

"This sure beats that crappy motel we were living in over the summer." Chazz agreed, actually looking more relaxed than he usually did.

"Well, don't get too comfortable," Bastion reminded them. "We still have some homework to finish."

"Fine," Chazz huffed, before turning to the brunette. "Speaking of lessons, what's the status on those cards Yubel's being so cautious about?"

"She's okayed me to use two of them, but not at the same time. So, I'm gonna switch them out every so often."

"Gotcha," Bastion nodded, before moving on in topic. "On another note, can you guys believe the stunt Crowler pulled in class. That was a blatant misuse of authority."

"It took everything I had not to through me textbook at him." Chazz admitted.

"Though the look on his face when I made that drawing was priceless." Jaden giggled a little when he remembered.

"I'm not so sure that was a good idea Jaden," The spiky haired teen looked at him. "I have a sneaking suspicion that won't go unchallenged."

"Chazz has a point."

"Come on, guys, I'll be fine," Jaden pouted. "Besides, if I don't stand up to him who will?"

Jaden then moved to get out, when Chazz pulled him back into his lap. "Now where are you going?" He whispered in his ear.

"Really, Chazz?!" Jaden squeaked, beet red.

"There is no part of him that is lacking a sex drive." Bastion muttered, though he was amused.

 _Obelisk Girl Dorm_

Meanwhile, Crowler, wearing a tight, black body suit, cut the lock off with bolt cutters and headed inside. He then dashed from bush to bush in a ninja fashion as a way to get closer to the windows, so he had better light to see but also couldn't be seen. As you get closer, you can hear Alexis talking with her friends.

"Hey, Alexis, want to chill out in the Obelisk wading pool?" A girl with brown hair, named Jasmine, asked her.

"No, thanks." She declined. "We'll wade and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle marco polo."

"Hello! Girl's dorm! No guys allowed, remember?" Her friend persisted, until Alexis finally agreed.

Meanwhile, Crowler had finally gotten into a position he liked to spring his trap.

"This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter that I wrote!" Crowler said gleefully, going over his plan again. "Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead! Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him. And then… I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules, he will be ruined!"

The wading room was all gold and kind reminded you of a Greek bathhouse. Alexis was talking with her friends about the day, and the subject of what happened in Crowler's class.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine said. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. "Found the picture on the ground" my foot! Completely disrespectful! What do you think, Alexis?"

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cool." Alexis said, in a kind of dreamy voice.

"What?!" Jasmine cried in shock. "Him, cool?!"

"He could be," the black haired girl, who's name was Mindy said. "If he had the talent to back up that talk maybe…"

"I think he just might," Alexis interjected. "Still, I won't know until I duel him myself."

Suddenly, some girls shouting caught their attention. They had wrapped themselves in towels and found Syrus being tied up by other girls. This wasn't good.

 _A short time later_

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after hearing Syrus' explanation. "You've got to be kidding."

After being seen, Syrus had been tied up and was know kneeling before the Obelisk trio, being interrogated. Jasmine and Mindy had changed into pajamas and Alexis into her uniform.

"Yep! Ask her!" Syrus replied with a giggle, giving Alexis a wink.

"Um, hello," Jasmine retorted. "Like Alexis is really tall, and you're really short. She's really good at dueling, and you're really not. She's really hot-"

"But it's true, just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Look, see?!"

Jasmine took the note and the girls looked it over.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." Alexis said.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think someone's yanking your chain here." Mindy said, but her tone said she wasn't sorry at all.

"So then you don't love me?" He asked.

"Hey, wait a second," Jasmine interrupted, looking over the letter again. "This note is made out to Jaden Yuki."

"What? Jaden?! But…" Before Sy could finish his protest, the brunette turned to him for him to see. Sure, enough, Jaden's name was at the top of the letter. "Oh. So, I can't even get a fake love letter."

"I'm sorry, Syrus…" Alexis apologized.

"Me, too."

"I don't buy it." Jasmine wasn't ready to let the matter go.

"What?" Mindy asked her friend.

"He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here!"

"What are you saying, that we should report him for trespassing then?" Mindy asked.

"But I was invited! I swear!" Syrus persisted, now panicking slightly.

"Girls, just what on earth is going on down there?" The girls looked up at the balcony to see Ms. Fontaine looking over the rail.

The brunettes worried, but Alexis took control of the situation. "Get down! Hurry!"

The girls pushed Syrus down and pretty much sat on him to hide him from view of the gym teacher.

"All right, what's up?" Ms. Fontaine asked suspiciously.

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus grumbled, squirming under the three girls.

"Beg your pardon!" Jasmine snapped.

"Maybe you're just brittle!" Mindy hissed.

"Gee, sorry, Ms. Fontaine," Alexis spoke to the Obelisk headmistress. "We'll make sure to keep a lid on things!"

"Well, I should hope so, it's nearly midnight, and I have pilates in the morning!" Miss Fontaine said before heading back to her room.

As soon as they were sure she was gone, they got off of Syrus. "So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls…" Alexis answered, crossing her arms with a smirk. "I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is. And I think I know just how we can get him to show us his best!"

 _Obelisk Boys Dorm_

During the whole time that was going on, the boys were having some "quality time". Which had ended with them snuggling on Jaden's bed in various stages of undress.

"Why is it that whenever we hang out, it usually turns into a three way?" Jaden asked while he played with Luna.

"You weren't complaining." Chazz pointed out, sitting up a little.

"Shut up!" Jaden blushed before turning to his right. "And Yubel, stop snickering!"

" _I didn't say anything."_ Yubel grinned.

Before Jaden could even respond, his duel pilot started beeping, sounding that he had a message. There wasn't a video, just static and a distorted voice.

 _"We have your friend, Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girl's dorm, now. Alone."_ Then the message ended.

"Oh, Syrus." Jaden sighed, getting up to get dressed.

"What kind of trouble could he have gotten into at this hour?" Chazz gripped.

"Take a number," Bastion muttered, sitting up from where he lay on his stomach. "But come to think of it, Syrus seemed weirdly happy all throughout gym class and when we left."

"The message said he was at the girl's dorm." The reincarnated demon explained as he got dressed.

"The girl's dorm has a no guys allowed policy." The rich Obelisk mentioned.

"I'll wager anything that Syrus got caught in someone's prank," Bastion deduced. "And now they want Jaden."

"You're right," Jaden said, grabbing his deck and duel disk. "I'll go over there myself, you stay here and cover for me, until I get back."

"Got it, be careful." Bastion told his brother.

Jaden nodded and headed out the door, Luna hopping onto his shoulder as he went. When they got outside, a puff of smoke surrounded Luna and transformed into her larger demon form. Jaden climbed on and they bounded towards the girls dorm.

 _Obelisk Girl's Dorm_

Back at the scene of the incident, in the lake, Crowler came up for air after hiding for a while. He was shocked at the fact the wrong Slifer showed up, and even more shocked when the girls started screaming that a boy was on the grounds. Knowing that he had to get away, he dove into the lake.

"You try to expel one kid and the entire world turns against you!" He muttered.

A rush of wind blew past him and he thought he saw something cat-like in his peripheral vision. ' _What was that?'_

Jaden and Luna bounded alongside the lake, until they came to a stop off to the side of a group of four standing by a dock area. He recognized Alexis and Syrus, who was in the middle of the group with his hands bound. He didn't recognize the other two girls, since he hadn't met Jasmine and Mindy.

"Better go hide, Luna." Jay whispered to his companion.

She nodded and turned back into her small form to hide in the bushes.

Jaden then walked over to the group and got their attention. "Hey!"

The group jumped slightly before turning in his direction.

"Hi, Jaden…" Syrus greeted, glumly.

"Hey," Jaden replied. "So, what's going on here?"

"Well, uh…" The shorter Slifer explained, embarrassed. "To make a long story short… I'm basically a big loser."

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus!" Jasmine said angrily.

Jaden could tell she didn't like him, but didn't say anything to it. "Is this true, Sy?" He asked his friend, wanting to hear his side of the story.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Syrus interjected.

"And now that you're here, Jaden, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus and sounding like a total snob.

"That's right," Alexis said her challenge. "So if you don't want us to turn you in, you're gonna have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now!"

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled!" Syrus cried.

Jaden closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened his eyes looked at them with fierce determination. "Since you're not giving much of choice, then I accept. It's also a good excuse to test some new cards I put in my deck. Let's duel, Alexis!"

Said girl gave Jaden an intense stare, which he returned.

Since Jaden had shown up on "foot", the duel was going to take place on a neutral stretch of land on the side of the lake. Syrus stood on Jaden's side, Mindy and Jasmine were on Alexis's side.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden." Syrus said, nervous.

Jaden didn't respond, he just continued his stare down with Alexis.

Meanwhile, in the bushes nearby, Chazz and Bastion stood watching the duel. While they had agreed to stay at the dorm and cover for Jaden, their worry got the better of them so they followed him, using a couple of Chazz's crow demons.

"Jaden better know what he's doing with those cards," Chazz muttered. "If things get out of hand, our cover's as good as blown."

"If Yubel said he'll be fine, then I believe her." Bastion reassured, picking up Luna, who had made her way to him.

' _I just hope she's right.'_ Was what they both thought.

Crowler had gotten a little closer, but still far enough away that he wasn't seen. "Well, well, well. Not originally part of my plan, but this could work! Put him in his place, Alexis!"

"Ready?!" Alexis called.

"Oh, yeah!" The hero duelist answered.

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Get your game on, Alexis!" Jaden challenged.

Alexis's friends were watching in a mix of curiosity and disdain.

Syrus watched with mostly worry. "Here we go."

"All right! Let's see!" Alexis drew her sixth card. She looked over her hand and acted on a strategy.

"Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard appeared with pirouette (1200/1600). "And I'm also going to play one card face down!"

"Time to throw down!" Jaden said, starting his turn. "First, I'll play the spell card Double Summon, so I can normal summon two monsters this turn. So, I summon Elemental Heroes Knospe and Lady Heat in attack mode!"

The first hero was the one from earlier. She was a cute rosebud with two leaves on her back that look like either wings or a cape and rosebuds for hands. She also had blue eyes and a permanent blush on her cheeks (600/1000).

The other hero was female with blond hair and wearing a white bodysuit with a red and gold skirt and red handless gauntlets. Her blue eyes fixed Alexis with an intense stare (1300/1000).

"And since Knospe is on the field with another Elemental Hero, she's allowed to attack directly. Plus, she can't be targeted for an attack. Go, Knospe, attack Alexis directly." Jaden commanded.

Knospe giggled before launching some seeds at Alexis.

Alexis: 3400

Jaden: 4000

"And when she deals battle damage, she gains 100 attack points but loses 100 defense points." Jaden added (600-700/1000-900).

"Now, Lady Heat, attack her Etoile Cyber!" Lady Heat nodded before conjuring some fireballs in her hands and firing them at the ballerina.

Alexis growled. "Hold it right there! I activate the trap card Doble Passe!"

The fireballs passed Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis.

Alexis: 2100

Jaden: 4000

Jaden glared as Alexis explained. "Doble Passe changes your monster's attack into a to a direct attack on me! And now my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!"

"Great!" Jaden muttered.

"Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points increase by 600." Alexis added.

Her monster danced and spun, and then round house kicked Jaden in the ribs.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 2200

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped, as Jaden clutched his side in pain.

"That had to hurt." Chazz winced, Bastion nodding.

"That Alexis is something else," Jaden murmured. "Sacrificing her own life points just to get at mine."

"So, you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Very, and it takes a lot to impress me." Jaden responded, as he laid a face down.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you…" Alexis said before she was hit by a couple more of fireballs.

Alexis: 1700

Jaden: 2200

"What the…?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention Lady Heat's special ability," Jaden smirked. "You lose 200 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field."

"Good shot, Jaden." Bastion praised from his spot.

Alexis shook off the attack. "Now then…where were we?" She drew a card.

"Ooh. I play Blade Skater!" A bald, gray-skinned woman with an ice skate blade on each wrist appeared, skating on the water before joining her comrade (1400/1500).

"And I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had dark blue hair and light blue skin wearing an orange and white leotard and a pair of futuristic goggles over her eyes (2100-4200/800).

"Wait, what just happened?" Syrus asked confused.

"It's Cyber Blader's special ability." Syrus turned to see Jaden's step-brothers make their appearance. Bastion had Luna head back to the dorm.

"Bastion? Chazz?"

"I thought I asked you guys to stay at the dorm and cover for me?" Jaden looked back at them.

"Yeah, like we were going to let you go alone!" Chazz quipped, before picking up on the explanation. "Anyway, when there are two monsters on the field, Cyber Blader's attack points double."

"Oh crap." Jaden groaned.

Alexis smirked. "Looks like you figure it out. Now, Cyber Blader's more powerful than either of your monsters."

"Then it's a good thing I have this." Jaden said, activating his face down. The card had a picture of a glass tube with Burstinatirx being recharged with electricity surrounding the tube.

"It's called Elemental Recharge. Now, I gain 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on the field and that's two." Jaden was then surrounded by a white aura as his life points increased.

Alexis: 1700

Jaden: 4200

"Alright, looks like you saved yourself this turn. Now, Cyber Blader, attack Lady Heat with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis continued her move.

" _ **Ugh, I hate the graveyard."**_ Lady Heat muttered.

The monster went into a spin and headed towards Lady Heat. Her foot lashed out and destroyed her. The boys braced themselves against the wind.

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 1300

"Well, there goes that defense." Jaden muttered.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah, you got him now!" Jasmine added. "I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!"

From where he was Crowler was smirking at the turn of events.

"The duel's still young. It's anybody's game right now. My draw!" Jaden said taking his turn. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

He did so before continuing. "And now I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix together to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two heroes appeared briefly before fusing together so Flame Wingman could appear on the field (2100/1200) (2100-4200/800).

' _Unfortunately, I have two monsters on the field again so Alexis's monster is still too powerful,'_ Jaden thought, going over his hand again. ' _If I can get four monsters out on the field, then all of Cyber Blader's abilities would be neutralized. But I can't do that now, though I can still do one thing.'_

"Before you say, I know your monster's still too powerful, but it won't matter with this move. I activate Knospe's special ability and attack you directly." Knospe shot a few seeds at Alexis, causing her life points to drop.

Alexis: 1000

Jaden: 1300

"And now Knospe gains 100 attack points and loses 100 defense points. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said (700-800/900-800).

Alexis growled and drew her next card. When she saw it, she smiled. "I could use this, but that would be overkill. So, I'll just settle for this. Go, Blader! Attack the Flame Wingman with Whirlwind Rage!"

Cyber Blader spun across the field towards Flame Wingman.

"I activate my trap! It's called Hero Barrier! Since I have an Elemental Hero out, I can negate your monster's attack!" Jaden said.

A swirling barrier appeared in front of his monster, catching and stopping the attack.

"Looks like you saved yourself this time," Alexis said. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn." Jaden said, drawing a card.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw cards until we have six in our hands." He and Alexis drew, Jaden smiling at what he got.

" _Looks like you get to use one of my monsters."_ Haou said.

"Looks like this duel's over." Jaden said, not responding to Haou.

"And why would that be?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"You're about to find out. First, I activate De-Fusion to bring back Avian and Burstinatrix in defense mode." He said, as said heroes came onto the field.

"When there are three monsters on the field, Cyber Blader negates the effect of all your spells, traps, and monsters." Alexis said as her monster powered down (4200-2100/800).

"Jay, what are you doing?" Syrus asked, confused.

"You do recall her third ability, right?" Bastion asked.

"I do." Jaden said, calmly.

"Then why…?"

"Because none of Cyber Blader's abilities work if there are more than three monsters on the field and I'm about to bring the fourth one out." Jaden explained.

"I think I know what's coming." Chazz said, wondering whether or not that was a good thing.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"Just watch."

' _A fourth monster? Well, it'll have to have over 2100 attack points to beat my Blader, and if it does I have my trap to use. That should at least get me to the next turn to think of another plan.'_ Alexis thought.

"Alright, Alexis, it's time to end this. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode." A blue and gold armored warrior appeared in a defensive crouch (1600/1400).

"And since I have four monsters on the field, you Cyber Blader's abilities are out of the game. This means I can activate the spell Dark Fusion!" Jaden held up a card that showed Burstinatrix and Avian holding hands, surrounded by yellow energy with a dark figure in the background.

"Dark Fusion?" The girls and Syrus asked.

"I fuse the Clayman in my hand with my Sparkman on the field in order to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Jaden said. His eyes flashed to a gold color, but thankfully that could be explained as a trick of the light from the lightning effects.

The two monsters fused together and a new monster took their place. It was a giant of green and purple armor with yellow lightning bolt shaped plates and lightning bolts on either side of his head. It had a blue helmet on it's head, a large red orb in his chest, and two smaller orbs on the back of each gauntlet (2400/1500).

"Evil Hero? I've never heard of them." Alexis mused, before she noticed something else. ' _Wait a minute, did his eyes change color?'_

While Alexis was unsure, Chazz on the other hand was positive. ' _Better end this quick, Jaden!'_

"They're rare." Jaden shrugged.

" _That's an understatement. They're one of a kind and I'm the only one who has them."_ Haou said.

Alexis ignored the question in her head and looked at the stats of this new monster. ' _Good thing I have this trap, or I'd be done this turn.'_

Jaden watched Alexis, his eyes flickering to her facedown. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to help her. "I activate Lightning Golem's special ability. I can destroy a monster on the field and guess who I pick."

Alexis covered her face with her duel disk as her Cyber Blader shattered.

"That's not all, Lightning Golem still has his attack to use, so I'll have him attack you directly," Jaden said. "Go, Dark Lightning!"

Alexis lowered her duel disk. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack!"

"Not a chance," Jaden countered. "On the turn Dark Fusion is used, the effects of all spells and traps targeting the monster summoned are negated."

Alexis gasped as her card was destroyed and she was struck by a burst of lightning. Crowler was also not safe, since we all know what happened with electricity and water mix.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 1300

"Alexis!" Jasmine said, worried for her friend.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mindy asked, stunned by what had happened.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered, giving Jaden a hug.

Jaden looked to Alexis and gave his usual salute. "Alright! Looks like that's game!"

The two groups moved and met in the middle of the patch. "A deal's a deal. I won, so we get to go free!"

"Ok, guys, I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis promised.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now!" Jasmine said, really wanting to snitch.

"Well, no one asked you!" Chazz snapped at the brunette, who wisely didn't say anything after that.

"Mind your temper, Chazz," Bastion said with a smirk. "You've been warned about that snapping point of yours."

"Shut up, Bastion." Chazz muttered, Jaden laughing at that.

"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it." Alexis reprimanded her friend.

"Well, actually there might be more than that," Jaden said, getting the girls' attention. "You've got game, Alexis."

Alexis was surprised by the compliment. Before she could say anything, the boys were ready to head off. "Later."

' _Even if I did win I could never have turned those two in.'_ Alexis thought with a smile as they left. ' _This place is a lot more fun with them than without.'_

' _I've never seen Alexis act this way before.'_ Jasmine thought, looking at the blond. ' _I wonder, is she actually falling for that guy?'_

Crowler growled as he watched Jaden's departing row boat. "Hmm! Lucky brat! He escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel him. After I find a way home." He then dived into the water to swim home.

What none of the groups knew was that they had been watched the whole time. Out of the shadows stepped a young man in a Ra uniform. The jacket was open over a white turtleneck and he wore loose black jeans. He looked almost identical to Syrus's redhaired roommate, only with black hair and his red eyes had some brown mixed in. He also had a couple of metal piercings in his left ear.

"There's no questioning it," He said in a quiet, almost emotionless tone. "That boy's either a demon or he's possessed by one."

 **And that ends that chapter, along with my spring break.**

 **Alex: Back to the old grind, huh?**

 **Yup. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
